I'm Not Sorry
by jon1305
Summary: Although Ankama does a great job on the show, what if the cartoon was made for someone a little bit older? This is a story Alternative Ending to Season 2, Episode 25. Contains spoilers! You've been warned! Rated T for Violence


This story contains spoilers of the Wakfu animated series, who's characters and concepts are owned by Ankama. This is a fan-made alternative ending to an episode which I've thought up of. I do not own the characters in the story. Hope you enjoy.

[Story takes place at the end of Season 2 Episode 25, right as Quilby shows Yugo the Eliatrope people.]

Yugo could barely believe his eyes, gazing upon hundreds of young children, all adorned in crudely-knitted hats made of Gobball fur and twine. Each of their hats had two horn-shaped sleeves right above their ears.

Each and every one of the children were staring at Quilby and the half-naked young warrior. Yugo could only stand in place, shocked at the vast turn-out of people like him who came to gather in one location; All staring at him.

A small shy smile started to form at the corner of his mouth, due to Yugo's inexperience at being the center of attention. As Yugo looked slightly downwards, the half smile quickly faded as he realized he was barely clothed. The tough battle between him and the traitor prior to their transdimensional jump left Yugo's clothes tattered and his torso bare, allowing everyone to see the scars and bruises which marked the most of his upper body. A hue of red rushed to Yugo's face as his breathing started to pick up pace.

But Yugo's feeling of embarrassment started to fade as he heard the voices of the crowds, not worried about his appearance, but in disbelief of his existence right in front of them.

"Is that Yugo?"

"Yugo is here to save us!"

"Yugo! He's here!"

The voices of the crowds started multiplying, all with excitement of seeing their long-lost friend. As Yugo's smile started to grow again, he became frozen in place as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, accompanied with Quilby's voice ringing softly in his ear. Although the extra arm given to Quilby by the Eliacube was made of pure Wakfu, the way it wrapped around Yugo's shoulder, along with the voice he's grown quickly to hate, was enough to send frigid chills down his spine.

"You see Yugo? These are all of the members of your family. They all came out to see you. You've called me a monster, but this right here is what my whole quest has been about. I just want us to be one happy family again... In your past life, we used to be so close, you and I. Whatever adventure you and Adamaï went on, I was always there to watch your back. We were brothers..."

Quilby's words echoed in Yugo's ears for what seemed like an eternity. He tried picturing himself as an adult fighting monsters back to back with the man who just moment ago attempted to cut off Yugo's head with a magical scythe.

His thoughts were spinning, trying to grasp what was real, when a single voice spoke up in the crowd next to him. "Brothers? Was that before or after you stabbed him in the back? Was killing off our parents part of us becoming 'one big happy family'?!"

Quilby glared at the young Eliatrope who stepped forth from the crowd. "How dare you! How dare you address your king in such a manner!"

A second, smaller voice came from a younger girl who spoke up "You're not our king, Yugo is! You're nothing but a traitor!"

Quilby started to flare his nostrils and clench his fist around Yugo's shoulder. The sudden grip on his sore his sore muscles made Yugo wince in pain, barely able to lift his free arm in retaliation.

"You're just a traitor!" More voices from the crowd started speaking up, their gaze now focused on Quilby. "Traitor!" "You betrayed our parents! You're the reason that they're dead!" "Murderer!"

That last comment was enough to send Quilby into a rage. "ENOUGH!" he screamed, shooting a beam of Wakfu into the air. Quilby's grip on Yugo was so painful that it brought the young king to his knees. Yugo's eyes began to water as he grinded his teeth.

Quilby released his shoulder, which made Yugo exhale a sigh of relief. However, the comfort was short-lived as Quilby used his mortal hand to grab Yugo by the wrist and lift him upwards, first to a standing position, then a foot off of the ground.

Pain shot through Yugo as his whole weight was now resting on the tight grip around on wrist. Yugo's whole arm ached as hot pain started growing in his arm. Yugo let out a small cry of distress as the crowd let out whimpers of fear.

Quilby spoke up loud enough to be heard over the voices of the children who were starting to cry. "I try to make simple plans. I try for no one to get hurt! I've always tried so hard to appease everyone else! But when it comes around to Quilby getting just a small hint of appreciation, all I get is spat in the face, and told that _I'M_ selfish!" Quilby shakes his gripped fist, causing Yugo to utter another cry of discomfort. "This is not my doing! This is all your fault! Each and every one of you brought it to this point, right here! Now you'll all get to see how fragile your 'hero' is!"

Quilby raised Yugo up as high as he could, and pulls back his magic hand, curling it into a fist. The Wakfu marks on Quilby's body start to glow as power surges through him, down his fake arm. The fist enlarges, and starts glowing rapidly. The small voices in the crowd start making crying noises as they see their hero displayed like a helpless animal. Quilby's fist, grown to twice it's normal size, swings at the squirming captive in front of him.

Time seemed to slow down as Yugo opened his eyes to see Quilby's fist make contact with the back of Yugo's elbow, only to stop momentarily as it continues through past its target. Yugo's eyes shot open, and everything falls silent for a fleeting moment, just long enough for everyone to hear a loud cracking noise emanating from Yugo's backwards-bent arm.

Quilby let go of Yugo's wrist, allowing him to fall to the ground. The crowd filled with cries and worry, almost loud enough to overpower Yugo's blood-curdling scream. A giant grin forms quickly on Quilby's face as he kneels down next to his writhing victim. He leans in right next to the crumbled form in front of him and proclaims "You'll never take this crown from me. I'm not sorry."


End file.
